How Do We Know?
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max and the Elemental Hazards get bored in a rainy day and Max plays a game to keep themselves occupied...by revealing some embarrassing secrets. For SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Enjoy!
1. Start of the Game

And this is a new fic I decided to have all the Elemental Hazards and Max in mind about a game Max invented that pretty much exposes or opens all the hidden secrets about the Hazards. This is for SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and I hope you like!

* * *

How Do We Know...?

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Start of the Game

It was a rainy day at the Jade Palace and on one of the barracks, we see the Hazards and Max sitting around, feeling completely bored and most of them were asleep, including Hope. Hope was sleeping out of boredom and he slumped his body towards Kaizer's shoulder and started snoring really loudly and that really didn't sit well with Kaizer as he had to endure not only his snoring, but getting drool dripped as one drip of drool went onto Kaizer's shoulder and that was enough for him to push him off, but it wasn't enough to have his bear claws around him.

"Faith? You have the most delicate arms..." Hope said, sleepily.

Kaizer noticed that Hope was rubbing Kaizer's arms, thinking it was Faith and he was pretty much embarrassed by this and he looked at Faith and he saw that she was stifling her laughter after witnessing this and Kaizer whispered, "Are you actually enjoying this?"

"It's so cute." Faith said, holding it in.

"Fay..." Hope whispered, grabbing ahold of Kaizer and then licking his cheek.

Kaizer froze for a second and realized that that just happened and he lets out a very stern growl and just punched him straight to the nose, which was enough to wake him up and got back to his senses and just shook himself up and said, "What? What is it? What's going on?"

Then, he turned around and saw a very ticked off Kaizer right in his face and Hope asked, "What's up, Kai?"

"What's up? If you're gonna dream-snuggle, do not refer to me as Faith. At least do it to the real Faith." Kaizer said, with a hint of warning.

Hope was a little confused by what he meant by that, but Faith immediately whispered to his ear and explained everything that just occured and it made Hope really embarrassed to hear that and he turned to Kaizer and he said, "Sorry about that, dude."

Takami lets out a big sigh and he said, "Man, I'm so bored right now."

"You're telling me. It's been raining for a straight week now and barely any crime has been made. I need to do something before I lose my head." Ryo said, in hint of frustration.

"You know, you could do what I do when it's a rainy day. Take a nap and when the sun comes out, we can come out and play." Kiba stated.

Ryo looked at Kiba straight in the eye like a very disgruntled look on his face and said, "What are you, five years old?"

"So? I'm almost 18 and I still take a nap like a little puppy. Can you judge me?" asked Kiba, in defense.

"Most 18 year olds don't take naps like a little puppy and suck their thumbs." Ryo replied, with a snarl.

"But you do talk in your sleep a lot." Kiba pointed out.

Max sighed heavily and he decided to stop until things go a little crazy and he walked towards both of them and he said, "You guys mind spreading your legs for me, please?"

The minute Ryo heard what Max had said simplified the fact that he might kick both him and Kiba in the groin and Ryo said, "Don't even think it, Max."

Skyler groaned in response to that ebcause she likes it when Max kicks Ryo in the privates whenever he does or says something stupid and she said, "I love seeing Ryo get kicked in the junk by you, Max."

"Watch it, Sky...otherwise I might snatch your underwear and wear it to sleep again." Ryo said, with a smirk.

Skyler growled at this and she was ready to kick him straight to the teeth if that ever occurs and said, "You do that and it'll be the last memory you'll have of my personal belongings."

"Guys, can we please settle down and do something to keep us occupied? I know it's raining, but we're gonna drive each other crazy." Max said.

"You don't have training at MMA today?" asked Faith.

"No. We get a week off because of the storm." Max replied.

Tamaki comes over alongside Chronos and sat down on the ground with everyone else and Tamaki asked, "So...what are we doing?"

"Playing mediator to keep the boredom level down." Ryo replied.

Tamaki seemed pretty confused in response to Ryo's answer and Max said, "We're trying to find something to do to keep ourselves entertained because of the rain."

"Why don't we let Max decide?" asked Faith.

Soon enough, Max was excited to have an idea of his own to help keep their interest in mind and he said, "I got a new idea for a game. No winners or losers. This is a game that I play with my brothers and sisters called 'What's Your Secret'?"

"How do you play that?" asked Kiba, looking interested.

"For this game, we each write down a couple of secrets about each other that the other person doesn't know; whether if it's interesting, weird or embarrassing. It varies on whether you did something terrible, weird, unusual or something that no one really knows about. Like your fears, favorite passion, things you did when you were a kid, personal secrets..." Max said, letting out a sly giggle at the ending part.

Once the words 'personal secrets' slipped out of Max's mouth, most of them could tell that this is another one of Max's games where some of them end up get embarrassed by all the stuff no one even knows about and Takami said, "Can we skip personal secrets?"

"Can't do that. You have to place most of those on a list and they give it to me and we all gather around in a circle and I read what this person or that person wrote and after that, someone raises their paw on who wrote it and we all talk about it." Max answered.

"Do we have to write the list in this room?" asked Faith, nervously.

"Nope. Everyone heads to their own room and write them down. If you need more time, that's understandable. I've got a couple of scrolls with me here and everyone gets their scroll and something to write with. For today's game, the category is embarrassing secrets, things you did as a kid and your fears." Max replied, bringing in the scrolls.

Before long, everyone got their scrolls and went straight to their rooms to write down what's stated in those categories and some of them were very reluctant to write about the embarrassing secrets they had individually because some of them would be kept to themselves, but when it comes to one of Max's games, how can they turn it down? So they were willing to go for it in order to get another better understanding about each other.

* * *

What do you think so far? Stay tuned for all the fun! Hazards, weigh in please!


	2. Anyone Ready?

And we see a glimpse of Max taking his early interest in anything involving swords or weaponry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Anyone Ready?

As they were writing stuff down, Max made the most of his waiting playing with Kaizer's sword to make himself more of a kung-fu mastermind and pretending to be in a swordfight, yet he has to be evry cautious about this particular sword because it's the real thing and could very easily hurt someone like him. As he took a look at it, he does seem to have a bit of an interest about it and wanted to see if it's shinier enough.

Max did happen to notice a little smudge on the near edge of the sword and he figured that it might need some cleaning and he brought in a few things from his sack to clean it with. He puts out some of Musaki's sword polisher bottle and a rag and he sprayed the smudge part and gave it a few seconds to let it spread and he started cleaning and polishing it off from the near edge to the tip of the blade and cleaned the front and the back part of it and after it was all clean, he thought that it would be a good idea to give it a shine test.

He grabbed Kaizer's sword and headed towards the hallway to see if it's shined and polished and sure enough, by the lightning strike, the blinding shine of the sword completely confirms that it's all clean and polished and he smiled at himself for doing such a good job.

"It's clean." Max replied.

Sure enough, Max made his way back to the room and as he entered in the room, he gently placed the sword down on the ground and said to himself, "Hopefully, Kaizer won't know that I actually polished his sword. It's gonna be a surprise."

"I saw the shine."

Suddenly, Max's ears perked up and he slowly froze for a second and knew that it was Kaizer's voice from behind and he slowly turned around to see Kaizer standing there with his arms crossed while holding the scroll and Max lets out an innocent chuckle and said, "Hey, Kaizer."

"Did you touch my sword?" asked Kaizer, with a serious look on his eyes.

"Yes, I did." Max replied.

Kaizer walked over towards his sword and he pulls it out and noticed that it was shining and gleaming a little bit and realized that it is clean and brand new...which pretty much surprised Kaizer a little bit that Max actually cleaned it for him and that the smudge is all gone and he had to admit, the kid did a pretty good job.

"You've managed to make it look really decent, I'll give you that." Kaizer said.

"So...I'm not in trouble?" asked Max.

Kaizer puts his sword down, walks towards Max and got down to his level and said, "No, you're not in trouble. But just do me a favor; be careful with my sword. Promise?"

"I promise." Max said.

"I do appreciate it though." Kaizer said, rubbing his hair.

Max chuckled softly at this and he felt really good that he did a real good job with cleaning Kaizer's sword and he said, "Happy to do it."

As the two tigers stuck around in the same room, Max felt like he could see Kaizer as more than a trainer and a good friend, but also like a tiger father for the most part...although Kaizer himself would never admit it, but he decided to change the subject and focus a little bit on the game and he said, "You finished it really quick."

"Yeah, why's that?" asked Kaizer.

"Well...for this game, the person that finished first gets to go first." Max replied.

That surprised Kaizer a lot after he heard what he just said and he turned to Max and asked, "I get to go first?"

"Yep, that's the rule of the game. Whoever finishes first before everyone else gets to go first in the game." Max replied.

Kaizer closed his eyes for a second and realized that everything Max said just sunk in and the last thing he'd want is to be placed on the spot...especially when he goes first. But he knew that there's gonna be no way out of this one and Max is very willing to keep it going until he stops and he said to the cub, "Can I at least go first before everyone else does?"

"That's not how we play." Max added.

"Man...you're tougher than me." Kaizer stated, flattening his ears.

A few seconds later, Kiba comes in next and Hope, Ligress, Layla, Chronos, Tamaki and Skyler comes in the room alongside Max and Kaizer and Skyler was very surprised that Kaizer was the first one to come in before them and she got very relieved that she's not gonna be put on the spot first and Max said, "You guys nervous?"

"I am, but I'm also excited to hear everyone else's secrets." Kiba said, with a chuckle.

Tamaki lets out a sarcastic laugh and he said, "Why don't you just howl at the moon?"

"Dude, it's like raining out there." Kiba answered.

Not long after, they see Faith, Takami and Ryo enter in the room and and sat down on the ground towards the others and Max is very eager to begin this game and Max asked, "So...how'd it go there?"

"I just wanna get this over with." Ryo added.

Max nodded his head at this and he said, "All right...now we're gonna split this down to three different categories for one person; embarrassing secrets, things you did as a kid and your fears. Like I said, there's no winners or losers here. It's all for fun. We're gonna put on Kaizer first and I'm gonna read what he had written down on his scroll."

Kaizer reluctantly gave Max the scroll and Hope had a feeling that he's gonna hear whatever things about Kaizer he didn't know and he said to himself, "I'm looking forward to this."

* * *

Stay tuned if you wanna hear Kaizer's personal secrets! Kaizer can respond after reading this too!


	3. Kaizer's Secrets

And now...we get to hear Kaizer's secrets! Cue the laughter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kaizer's Secrets

Max was prepared to read what Kaizer wrote and for the first time in Kaizer's life, he was completely nervous about what Max will say out loud in front of everyone and he covered his face in case something really humiliating happens and Max was ready for this whole thing as he read some of Kaizer's deep secrets, starting with embarrassing moments.

"My embarrassing moments; when I was assigned to an assassin job, there were plenty girls that had a crush on me and the worst part of it, all of them were accompanied on the job. One night when I was taking a bath on the waterfall, one of them stole my clothes and I had to chase her while I was naked and when I caught up with her, all the girls looked at me and thought I was good-looking. Second embarrassing monent happened very recently when I was assigned to spar with Takami and I had overslept that morning and when I realized that it was time, I sprinted out of my room and made it to the training hall and everyone was staring at me and then, I looked down and I realized that I had my underwear on in front of everyone. Ligress, Faith and Hope were laughing at me and I've never been humiliated before in my life. And my third embarrassing moment; when Hope caught me with Felicity in her house as I was holding her in my arms; assuming that we were getting romantic." Max replied.

Almost immediately, most of the Hazard's jaw dropped down to the ground after hearing those embarrassing moments that came in and most of them were more shocked by the first embarrassing moment and Hope was totally speechless and he said, "You never told me that that happened, Kai."

"Was that before Felicity?" asked Ligress.

Kaizer perfered not to answer that because it's too embarrassing to mention and he replied, "I'm trying to forget about that."

"By the way, I knew that there was something going on between you and Felicity, saying that you're just 'friends.'" Hope stated.

"And the underwear part; oh, man...that was so funny." Kiba said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah...that definitely woke me up." Ryo agreed.

Kaizer lets out a very warning growl directed at both Ryo and Kiba and he said, "How would you like me to give you a harsh sparring?"

Max lets out a few snickers reading those moments and Kaizer slowly turns to the cub with a very serious look and he said, "Max..."

"I'm sorry. I can't resist." Max said, trying not to laugh.

Kaizer sighed heavily and he said, "Can we move on, please?"

"Okay. Here's things you did as a kid; go through training and plan to kill someone who killed my parents and even became a prisoner at 12 for murder and escaped from there while attacking some inmates and guards." Max said.

Now that sparked a huge amount of shock after reading this and Kiba looked shocked after hearing that and Ligress asked, "You were in prison?"

"Yeah. I had a job to do and I guess someone turned me in and my master was very impatient with me if I go too far and I left the prison and managed to take out everyone there." Kaizer answered.

"Moving on...fears. Here are some of your fears, Kaizer. They are...losing the people I care about deeply, failures, having my past catch up with me and having the final judgment when I die." Max read aloud.

Soon, they were all surprised by how much of those fears Kaizer had, but never really opened up about it or showed it and Hope said, "What did you mean when you said 'having your past catch up with you'?"

"That...someone might bring up all the things I had done and shove it right back to my face. They were all my biggest regrets and my fear is that I'll never redeem myself and all of my redemption I've done end up as meaningless." Kaizer replied.

"Kai, I've seen you change since you've been at the palace. Look at you now, man. You're a kung-fu master. How many assassins have that chance ending up being a kung-fu master?" asked Hope.

Kaizer could tell that Hope had a point there that not many hardened assassins turn into kung-fu masters soon and he said, "I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't. Believe me...you're doing great as a master." Max added.

Kaizer nodded in agreement and he's got the support of everyone there and it made him lighten up a little bit and Max said, "All righty...Hope, you're next."

Hope can tell that he's on the spot now and hands his scroll to Max and Kaizer is getting interested to hear some details about Hope and with a little smirk on his face, he can hear some very juicy details.

* * *

Hope's up next! Kaizer and Hope, weigh in if you please!

**Voice of Max: Ben Diskin**

**Voice of Kaizer: Dante Basco**


	4. Hope's Secrets

And now...it's Hope's turn!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hope's Secrets

Hope was completely nervous to hear what he's written from Max and he hopes that some of it won't make him look like an idiot in front of Faith and Max opened the scrolls and read the first part; embarrassing secrets and Max cleared his throat and said, "Hope's embarrassing secrets; this one event occured when I was 12 and I wanted to use the bathroom so bad, but my dad was still there using it as well and I stood there for almost an hour and I thought I could hold it, but it was really hard to do so and finally...I ended up peeing my pants and underwear and parts of my fur. Luckily, no one was there to see it, otherwise that would be an embarrassing kiss of death."

Hope closed his eyes at this and just lowered his head down as Kiba, Ligress and Kaizer were laughing at this and he was a little scared to see Faith's reaction, yet he did hear her giggle a little bit and that sealed the deal and Max kept reading some of Hope's embarrassing moments.

"Whenever my dad would bring guests over to look at my baby pictures, he always shows them my tushy pictures and that's just humiliating for me at that particular time when you get older and there's this one picture that my dad always shows...nothing but my entire baby butt. He thinks it's cute, but I think it's too embarrassing and even when I'm around, I just pretend like it's someone else's baby." Max read.

"Remind me to ask Mr. Haruki where the pictures are." Kaizer said, snickering.

"Don't even...think about it." Hope said, very sternly.

Faith looked at Hope for a second and she said, "I bet they're really cute."

"Aw, Faith..." Hope whined.

Faith was a little tickled because she knew that Hope was shy about everything, but that's what she likes about him and she kissed him in the cheek to reassure him that she still loves him regardless. From there, Max moved on to stuff Hope did as a kid and he reads, "Some of the stuff I did as a kid; help work at my dad's noodle shop, I'm very good at puzzles, drawing and I like to sing when no one's listening or watching."

That surprised Faith the most because she didn't know that Hope could sing and it surprised everyone else as well and Ryo said, "You sing?"

"Yeah, I do. Whenever I can." Hope answered.

"You think you can sing a little something?" asked Max.

Hope wasn't certain that he can sing in front of everyone and he said, "Not right now. I'm used to sing when no one's listening or watching."

Max nods his head and he said, "Let's move on then...your fears. Here's what you've written; cracking under pressure of being Phoenix Warrior, not believing in myself, that I'm not good enough for Faith, losing my family and friends, people doubting me."

Faith was stunned to hear the one part of Hope's fears that he's not good enough for her and she asked, "What did you mean by that?"

"What if...someone out of the blue disapproves of a bear dating a cheetah? They might think that they don't go together and that someone should tell you that you could do better; like find someone who's muscular, handsome and masculine instead of someone shy, a little overweight and lacks confidence." Hope replied.

"I'd punch them straight to the face if they told me to leave you for a muscular jerk. I love you for who you are. I don't care about the qualities, Hope. You're sweet, kind, funny and is true to who you are. That's what I love about you and I always will." Faith said, kissing him on the lips.

That made Hope feel a little bit and he said, "I don't wanna change anything about me."

"And I don't want you to." Faith added.

Kiba nods his head at this and he said to Hope, "Faith is really a sweet and nice girl, even though she does have a temper."

"Very funny, Akiba." Faith said.

* * *

We've got a little twist in who goes next! Stay tuned!

**Voice of Hope: Andy Pessoa**


	5. Kiba's Secrets

Now for the twist. I accidentally skipped someone that went in after Kaizer.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kiba's Secrets

After Kaizer and Hope's turn, Max realized that he accidentally skipped someone that came in after Kaizer and he groaned in embarrassment and he said, "I think I might've made a little mistake. I accidentally skipped someone who was supposed to go after Kaizer."

"Who'd you skip?" asked Ryo, a little curious.

Max sighed heavily and he replied, "Well, Kiba came over after Kaizer came back in the room first and then it was supposed to be Hope's turn after Kiba had a turn."

Kiba's ears rose up in alarm that he's gonna be next to go and he was a little relieved that Max skipped him, but it was short-lived when he realized that he's gonna be next as well and he groaned in response to this and he knew that there will be some embarrassing secrets that he had already written that will be read by Max in front of everyone and he scooted over to him and gave him the scroll.

"I wish I was last. I got some secrets that are too embarrassing to hear." Kiba said, whimpering.

Ryo, on the other hand...was deeply excited to hear every juicy detail about Kiba that he didn't know and judging by his tail wagging very fast, it was not gonna be a huge disappointment to hear it and he said, "Come on, Maxie boy. Let's uncover Kiba's dirty little secrets."

"I wish you wouldn't have said it." Kiba said, blushing.

With that, Max opened up the scroll, cleared his throat and began reading Kiba's embarrassing secrets out loud and said, "My embarrassing secrets; between the ages of 6 through 14, I sorta made a few 'accidents' whenever I go to sleep. I often have nightmares about needles, showing up for a test in my underwear or...just someone chasing me, like monsters and when I wake up, I sit on my own pee and didn't really know it until I figured out that I wet myself and my bed too. Oddly enough, I still pee on my underwear even when I'm at the Jade Palace everytime I go to sleep."

Ryo just bursted out laughing hysterically after hearing those facts from Kiba and just rolled down on his back, still laughing at the fact that Kiba pees himself as a cub until his teenage years, but still pees himself and that made Kiba's ears fall down in embarrassment and whimpered a little bit. Ryo said, "Man, Kiba...I'm so glad I'm not you right now."

"Shut up, Ryo." Kiba whimpered.

"Second embarrassing moment, I was playing hide and seek with Faith when we were kids and as Faith was looking for me, she saw that I was dangling on the tree branch and the branch caught me on the back of my pants. What's worse? Faith saw me fall down on the ground without my pants and I stood there with my underwear on. I never thought I'd have a girl look at my underwear at 10 years old and I ran away after that." Max read out loud.

Ryo's jaw dropped to the ground and he stared at Faith at this and he asked, "I bet you had a crush on Kiba after that, huh?"

Faith responded with a simple snarl at Ryo's perverted question and she said, "I was embarrassed for Kiba, okay? And so what if he wore tighty-whities?"

"Tighty-whities?!" Ryo exclaimed, bursting out laughing.

Kiba sighed in annoyance due to the mentioning and he turned to Faith and asked, "Really? I thought that we'd never speak of it again."

"I had actually forgotten about it until today. Plus, parts of it was because I never thought I'd see an actual guy's underwear before." Faith replied.

Max clears his throat and wanted to move on from the subject of underwear to another embarrassing moment that Kiba had mention and read, "My biggest embarrassing moment to date was what happened when I was 13 and on the day of Faith's birthday, I overdid myself by eating 21 bowls of ice cream and after that, I was so sick to my stomach that I couldn't get through eating some of her cake and at some point, I ended up throwing up all over Faith's clothes by accident. Yeah, that wasn't her brightest moment either and I ended up getting chased all around the street."

Ryo snickered at this and tried his best not to laugh so hard, but he couldn't keep it together and ended up laughing all over again and Faith rolled her eyes at Ryo laughing at this and Ryo said, "Did you pummel him hard?"

"Nope, I saved it for after the birthday party. Luckily, he didn't puke all over my new vest his brother gave me as a present." Faith added.

"Fay, you nearly predatorized the crap out of me that day." Kiba added.

Max was totally surprised by every embarrassing moment that happened to Kiba and he asked, "Did they really happen?"

"Sadly, yes. I thought I had forgotten about them until this game came in." Kiba added.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. Sometimes...with this game, my brothers don't like it when I read their moments out loud, but it's part of the game." Max responded.

"It's cool, buddy. I know that this is one of those 'get to know the Hazards' game things." Kiba stated.

"All right, let's move on...things you did as a kid. You have a high IQ of 400+ and always study weaponry, prank Faith whenever possible, hanging around your family, good at singing, dancing and you're also a great at drawing." Max added.

Kiba nodded his head in agreement with those qualities and he said, "Also...I want to bring both alpha's and omegas together because I don't like those wolf stereotypes when it comes to who's best of the best."

Ryo scoffs at that and said, "Good luck with that idea."

"It can happen." Kiba stated.

And finally, Max gets to the last part of Kiba's turn and he said, "Fears; scary monsters, being chased by Ryo, clown masks, Tigress' anger and needles. I hate needles so bad."

"Why do you hate needles? Did you have a horrible experience with one?" asked Layla.

"I'd perfer that some things are better left unsaid and just leave it at that." Kiba answered.

"I've got some needles in my room if you wanna see them." Ryo said, with a smirk.

"No, Ryo! I hate needles! You know I hate needles!" Kiba pleaded.

* * *

Well...we got Kiba! Who else is next?

**Voice of Kiba: Greg Cipes**


	6. Ligress' Secrets

And next up...it's Ligress!

* * *

Chapter 6: Ligress' Secrets

After Kiba had a turn, he can continue with the game as planned and he turned to Ligress and he said, "It's your turn to go next, Ligress."

Ligress flattened her ears to realize she's going next after Kiba and she was completely embarrassed to have whatever she had written read aloud to Max, but she noticed a white paw holding hers and it was Kiba's and she looked at his smile and she might've assumed that he might laugh at her embarrassing secrets, but the minute he held her hand is when she realized that he's gonna help her make it through this. She smiled in response and her hidden feelings about him started showing a little bit and thought to herself, 'Why do I have this feeling that he's the one for me?'

Ligress gave Max the scroll and once Max opened it up, he headed straight to the embarrassing moments and reads, "One embarrassing moment; I was forced to go on a date with a guy named Haiku by my aunt because she thinks we're a perfect match, but I can see through that smirk and muscles that he wants something and as we were walking, he supposedly thought I dropped something and I was picking it up, he turned around and pinched my butt. What's worse? His friends happened to be standing there and they said 'Someone's gonna have a lucky night!'. Worst moment of my life."

Kiba was completely surprised to hear that and he turned to a very exasperated Ligress and he asked, "Did that happen?"

"Oh yeah...he's such a perv." Ligress replied, with a snarl under her voice.

"Next embarrassing moment...I was coming out of the the shower and started to get dressed and I didn't know I left the window open and some boys saw me either naked or half naked and all I heard were whistles and catcalls and when I turned around, there were tens of thousands of boys looking at me and I wanted to chase them and maul them to pieces for that. I couldn't even step outside for 3 whole weeks because it's so humiliating." Max read out.

Most of them had their jaws dropped to the ground after hearing that traumatic experience Ligress had and Skyler scoffs at this and said, "Some nerve! Have they got no respect?"

"They spit on respect on girls' privacy." Ligress stated.

"If that was me, I would've kicked them straight to the face and freeze their perverted parts." Faith stated.

"And third embarrassing moment, this definitely tops the list of embarrassing moments. One time, I was heading home and this one lion was following me around and he spread a lot of rumors saying that I had kissed several many guys and every guy wanted something else from me. One by one, every boy flirted and even tried to make a pass at me. Humiliating than ever. I locked myself in my room for 2 months straight and couldn't even leave the room because every boy kept harrassing me during that time." Max read aloud.

Takami couldn't imagine what would happen if that happened to Layla or any other girl around and he said, "If that was Layla, I'd burn them down until they told the truth."

"That's nothing. I'd strike them by lightning." Kaizer stated.

"Man, I'm so sorry that happened to you, Ligress." Kiba said, staring at her.

"I got over them now. Besides, you're a lot different from all the others I encountered." Ligress stated.

Kiba blushed at that and realized that she might have a crush on him, but both of them felt that it was best to keep it to themselves as if not to further complicate things and Max moved on from that and read, "Things I did as a kid; became a tomboy, didn't want to be too girly, learned martial arts for self-defense and got bored with the royal treatment."

"Being a princess really sucks. I didn't even have a normal life because of my aunt. I wanted to just leave her place behind to find a place of my own to live." Ligress added.

"Wow...that must've been complicated." Ryo added.

"Too complicated." Ligress stated.

And last but not least...the final factor as Max read Ligress' fears and he said, "My fears; being betrayed, being taken advantaged of by boys who want something else from me, going back to my aunt's place, loneliness."

Kiba completely felt bad for her because Ligress never had someone she could actually trust and he hoped that he'll be that one person that he can trust and he had deep feelings for her, but is too scared to bring it up because she might look for the bad boy type and he's more of a good boy, shy and nerdy kind of person so the safest route he'll take at least for now is to be her true friend.

'I hope we can still be friends.' Kiba thought.

* * *

Let's hope it happens! Who's the next one?


	7. Layla's Secrets

Now...it's Layla's turn!

* * *

Chapter 7: Layla's Secrets

Soon after Ligress' turn, he felt a little nervous about reading Layla's secrets by scroll because he does see her as a second mother for Max and he wouldn't want to do anything to embarrass her or Takami, but at the same time...he has to do this in order to get to know Layla a little bit more and find out some things he never knew about her before and he turned to Layla and said, "Okay...sorry for the silence. It's Layla's turn now."

Layla closed her eyes for a second and looked completely pertrified that Max can actually read some things about her out loud in front of everyone and she handed Max her scroll and as he gave it to her, he looks at her and mouths the words 'I'm sorry' and Layla just nods her head stating that it's okay and he opened the scroll and reads the embarrassing secrets. He clears his throat and said, "Layla's embarrassing moments; one time I was soaking in the tub, I fell asleep and I sunk deeper inside there and when I woke up and had my head back up to the surface, I saw Takami coming in the tub and both of us were really embarrassed when we saw each other naked...well, Taka only saw my head, but I saw everything else of him."

Ryo, Kiba and Tamaki were jaw-dropped after this and Layla groaned in embarrassment and Tamaki looked at Takami for a second and said, "I can't believe she saw you naked, Taka."

"Did you guys do...?" asked Ryo, trying hard not to laugh.

Layla and Takami immediately knew where it was going and Takami lets out a slight growl to Ryo and said, "No...we didn't."

"I'm sure Layla wanted a piece of you." Kiba said, snickering.

Takami growled back at Kiba as he was visibly blushing in embarrassment and said, "Zip it, Kiba!"

Then, Max continued to go on and he read, "The second embarrassing moment I ever encountered was while I was babysitting Kovu and Borko and they thought that it would be funny if I would wear Takami's underwear on my face and when I woke up, I didn't really realize that my face was covered in Taka's underwear. I had thought that Takami would pull something like this, but I knew him too well that he'd never come up something sick like this...so of course, I heard Kovu giggling and I was gonna scold them, but Takami saw me when he came in Kovu's house and it was super awkward...for both of us."

"Okay...where was I when that happened? I would've loved to have gotten a drawing of this." Ryo snickered.

"Did that really happen?" asked Max.

"Yes, it did happen. Oh...did these boys have a big scolding from me." Layla said, very sternly.

Finally, Max read the final embarrassing moment from Layla and he reads, "Final one...I was in a huge hurry to get to training and I had overslept and rushed out of my room and headed to the training hall and by the time I got there, everyone was staring at me and I couldn't understand why and it wasn't until Kiba stared at me harder that I realized I had ran out with my underwear on and worst of all, Takami was shocked and he kinda turned away and I had thought I had embarrassed him. To this day, I never really fully recovered from this experience."

Layla turned to Kiba for staring at her at the time this had occurred and she asked, "Why were you staring at me when I was half naked, Kiba?"

Kiba didn't know what to say after this and he started stammering and said, "Well...I wanted to see what it'd be like if I was in Takami's position that you look hot in your underwear."

Takami growled at Kiba for that comment as he noticed Layla's ears flattening down by her embarrassment and he said, "Dude...the minute this game is finished, prepare to get yourself in huge trouble."

Max could easily move on and he cleared his throat for a second and said, "Okay...let's all move on to the next category; things you did as a kid. For Layla, you wrote I've been alone for most of my life and was with a group called Anonymous Strike."

Takami was actually surprised to find out that Layla was a part of that group and mostly everyone was surprised with this, but they had already knew that she used to be in the group during the time they confronted Kamikaze and Takami could tell that Layla's trying her best to block out the memories and he came closer to her and said, "Hey, it's all over with now."

Layla rested her head on Takami's shoulder for deep comfort and she felt like she needed it and she said, "Thank you, Taka."

And finally, Max went forward to the final category for Layla's secret and reads, "And we got fears. Being alone, losing Takami, having my past catch up with me and also...watching people get hurt."

Soon enough, Max remembers a time whenever Layla was overprotective of him when he was eight at some point and realizes that the reason she's very overprotective of Max is because she's afraid that he might get hurt or something and he blinked his eyes in response to that and never knew how much afraid she was for him if something happened to him.

"I think I understand you now." Max added.

"Now you see how much I'm always afraid that something or someone will hurt you?" asked Layla.

"Yes, I do." Max replied, in a sympathetic tone.

* * *

That was a lot of embarrassing moments for Layla. Up next...it's Chronos' turn!

**Voice of Layla: Kelly Hu**

**Voice of Ligress: Tara Strong**


	8. Chronos' Secrets

It's Chronos' turn to have his embarrassing moments exposed!

* * *

Chapter 8: Chronos' Secrets

Once that's over with, Max takes a deep breath and moves onto someone else and Kiba asked, "So...who's next, Maxie?"

"Chronos is next." Max replied.

Chronos' ears immediately drooped down the minute he found out that he was next and Ryo was getting intrigued to hear about his big brother's secrets and Chronos wanted to object to this matter and skipped to someone else, but Ryo explained the nature of Max's games that no one backs down from it and they have to play by the rules and after that explanation, Chronos eventually sighed in defeat as he scooted over and gave Max the scroll.

The minute Max opened up the scroll, Chronos was definitely nervous about what he's gonna read what he wrote and he covered his face as soon as Max began reading it out loud.

"My embarrassing moments; I was walking to work and as I entered in the room, I was using the bathroom and while I was about to come out, I saw this clouded leopard undressing and she turned around and thought that I was spying on her and she immediately came at me and slapped me straight to the face and calling me a sick wolf pervert and I got kicked in the nuts by this girl...and she got a strong heel when she kicked my nuts so hard." Max read aloud.

Ryo snickered at that part and he had no idea that Chronos got kicked in the nuts by a girl and he said, "You never told me that part, Chronos."

"That's why I couldn't...because you're laughing at me now." Chronos responded.

Max went forward and read the second part of the embarrassing moment and he read, "I was about to head to a bar to meet a girl and maybe get a few drinks, but the bartender refused to service me because I'm under 21. I was gonna punch the living crap out of the guy, but somehow...I saw Po drinking like an idiot and I wanted to see what was going on, but as I went ahead, Po yanked my pants down in front of the entire bar and everyone saw my little undies with the pink stars in them. I was so humiliated and I wanted to punch Po in the face so hard."

Ryo dropped his jaw in remote shock after hearing this and asked, "You wear pink underwear?"

"Now that's shocking." Faith snickered.

Tamaki was trying his best not to laugh at this, but he couldn't resist letting out a few snickers, which annoyed Chronos the most and he slowly turned to him with a very devious growl and Tamaki looked at him for a second and said, "Man...I wish I would've seen that part."

"Me too." Ryo snickered.

"Keep this up and you guys are gonna get you butts kicked." Chronos added, angrily.

And then, Max got through another read for Chronos' embarrassing moment and he reads, "And my last embarrassing moment happened when it was me, Zack and Ryo having a brothers' bond in a swimming pool and Zack was just swimming by the pool, Ryo was getting himself a tan and I was gonna do a huge cannonball in hopes to impress some girls. And I succeeded on the cannonball as I dove through the pool and I thought that I was gonna get their attention and I showed off a lot and when I got out of there, I was completely confident and a little cocky. For some reason, I felt a weird breeze through my fur and I didn't know what was going on until I looked in the pool and saw my trunks floating and I looked down and realized that I was naked. I was so embarrassed that I dove back into the pool and stayed down there until every girl left. When I resurfaced, Ryo could not stop laughing and Zack keeps bringing that up and it's the most humiliating momet I could ever have in my life."

"Oh, yeah...that was so funny. It definitely helped me have a good mood after my argument with Skyler." Ryo said, chuckling.

"I didn't know that you felt better after our fight." Skyler stated.

"Well, hey...it brought me another reason to have a guys day out." Ryo pointed out.

Chronos sighed at this and just felt embarrassed to have it mentioned by a tiger cub in this game and muttered to himself after that and Max moved onto another category and reads, "Things you did as a kid; learned about weapons, good at kung-fu and at one point, I first saw a naked girl when I was 12."

All of them were completely shocked by the fact that Chronos saw a naked girl at the age of 12 for the first time and Chronos could not believe that it was written down like that and Chronos said, "How did I say that?"

"You wrote it." Max replied.

"Looks like I got a lot of questions after this game that I can ask, Chronos." Ryo said, with a smirk.

"You're getting no answers from me." Chronos growled.

And last but not least...Chronos' fears and Max read them out loud, "My fears; losing my brothers again, losing my memories, rejected by a girl, losing control of my powers and embarrassing myself in front of a pretty girl."

Chronos sighed at this and he stared at Max in the eye and asked, "How can you think of these games like this?"

"Sometimes I like to make a few games where we want to get to know people...something that we don't know much about before and get to know them." Max replied.

"But why in this nature?" asked Chronos.

"It happens that way." Max replied.

* * *

Now the second embarrassing moment that Chronos endured was inspired by LoneWolfXIII's fic 'Drunken Buddies'. Stay tuned...because Tamaki will have a turn!

**Voice of Chronos: Carlos Pena**


	9. Tamaki's Secrets

And now...it's Tamaki's turn to have his embarrassing secrets spilled out...courtesy of Max!

* * *

Chapter 9: Tamaki's Secrets

After Chronos had his turn, Ryo could not stop laughing at Chronos' little secrets and he eventually settled himself down and said, "Man...next time you got out somewhere, I wanna be a witness for everything."

"Or...you could get pummeled in the face." Chronos said, with a warning snarl.

Ryo puts his paws in the air for surrendering and kept himself silent for a while and Chronos sighed heavily and said to Max, "Please tell me who's next."

"Tamaki." Max replied.

Suddenly, Chronos' ears perked up and heard that it was Tamaki's time to learn some very deep secrets and that made him interested and he turned to Tamaki and lets out a smirk and said, "Looks like it's your turn."

Tamaki was dead-set nervous about what Max is gonna say that has been written down and he bit his lower lip in nervousness anxiety and took a deep breath and gave him the scroll and just tried to keep a straight face, but the overwhelming array of fesr eventually sunk in and thought to himself, 'I just hope Takami does not make fun of me.'

Max opened up the scroll and reads Tamaki's embarrassing secrets out loud and he said, "My most embarrassing moments had happened many times and one of them; I was about to pull a little prank on Kaila and walked in with a rubber sword and a disgustingly frightened mask and as I was gonna scare her, Kaila walked in behind me and pulled my pants down and I was completely surprised at what she did and I was gonna go after her, but I tripped and fell down on my pants. The worst thing...my mom came upstairs and saw me in my underwear. I was grounded for 2 weeks by then."

Takami dropped his mouth in shock after that and he turned to Tamaki and tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help but snicker a little and said, "Kaila pranked you before you pranked her."

"Let's say it didn't turn out like I had planned it to be." Tamaki responded.

"I wished I was there when I saw that part." Chronos said, laughing.

Max moved onto another secret from Tamaki and he read, "The second embarrassing moment for me was when I woke up one day to find that someone put clown make-up on my face and I was completely embarrassed that there was make-up on my face and this girl that I invited over to my house for breakfast...saw me with the clown make-up and she walked away from me and that was just humiliating for me."

"Who actually did that?" asked Kiba.

"Unsurprisingly, it was Kovu and Borko. I was completely livid when I found out it was those two and I was gonna leave it up to Takami or Layla to scold them to their hearts' content and told them to control these little guys." Tamaki answered.

"I kinda knew that it was them and also, I knew that she couldn't have you. She's kinda too high-strung for you." Takami responded.

Tamaki growled at what Takami just said and he said, "But she looks so good! That could've been the one!"

"Let's move on...here's the final embarrassing moment and this is what Tamaki said, not me. My final embarrassing moment came courtesy of my mom and I was about to wear this really good black vest and my dress-sweatpants for this charity event that Akio had in his noodle shop and all of a sudden, my mom made me wear this ugly, disgusting sweater that look like someone throw up and took a dump in it and it's too scratchy and I didn't even wanna wear it, but my mom...shge's very persistent and insisted on me wearing it. So I did because I can tell when she's very serious and the whole time I was wearing it, a hundred girls looked at me and they called 'mama's cub' throughout the night. I have never been this embarrassed before in my life." Max read.

Takami definitely knew about that sweater and he remembered that part very well and he said, "Now I remember...that was the sweater that mom bought you for the holidays. I think I was kinda laughing at you through the whole event."

"Shut up, T.K." Tamaki said, growling.

Max continued on with another subject that Tamaki had written down and he read, "Things I did as a kid; not too much. Joined the Anonymous Strike and that's about it."

Kiba was surprised that it was all Tamaki had written down and he asked, "That's it?"

"That's it? What else could I think of?" asked Tamaki.

And finally, Max read Tamaki's fears and he said, "My fears are...losing my brother Takami again, Kaila's pranks, my mom's temper and being a virgin."

Tamaki then puts his hands on his head in embarrassment and most of them were really surprised that Tamaki is a virgin and Ryo laughed hysterically and said, "Looks like T.K. and Kaila got mates already!"

Chronos could relate to Tamaki not getting a girl yet and he said, "Don't feel bad, Maki. You ain't the only one."

* * *

So...who else is next?! Skyler's embarrassing moments are coming up next!

**Voice of Tamaki: Johnny Yong Bosch**


	10. Skyler's Secrets

Next up...it's Skyler's turn! I can see Ryo wagging his tail now.

* * *

Chapter 10: Skyler's Secrets

Soon after that, Max looks up and he looked up at Skyler for a second and he said, "Hey, Skyler...you're next."

Skyler could not believe that she's up next and she gives Max the scroll and she noticed Ryo sitting up and paying straight attention to what secrets that Skyler's got and she rolled her eyes and said to him, "You know, you could be next too."

"Whatever. I'm just interested in what you had written and that I can hear some embarrassing moments from you." Ryo said, with a cocky smirk.

Skyler scoffed at this and she braced herself for what's about to happen next and from the minute Max opened up that scroll, she knew that it's gonna be exposed one way or another and she was hoping that it'll all be over with soon.

"Skyler's embarrassing memories; This one memory has occurred when me, T.K. and Ryo were at the orphanage. I was in my room one day and I was sitting there, just laying around the ground...thinking about what it would be like to get adopted by someone and I heard someone coming to my door and I had thought it was Ryo coming in to sneak on me, so I zapped on the door to shock him and when I opened the door, it was actually Takami. I was so embarrassed that I had shocked Takami by accident and what's worse...I saw the back of his pants had a hole in it and saw half of his underwear. It's the most traumatic experience that I had been through...and for T.K. too."

"Oh...I remember now. You thought it was me and instead...you shocked T.K. Literally! I wished I would've been there and I would've laughed my face off." Ryo said, chuckling.

"First of all...that's not even funny. Second, I didn't mean to electrocute T.K. How was I supposed to know that it wasn't you?" asked Skyler, in defense.

"It's embarrassing enough for both of us." Takami stated.

Max clears his throat and moved on to the next embarrassing moment that Skyler wrote and he read, "Second embarrassing moment...this was done thanks to a certain dark wolf. Ryo thought about getting me back after this one prank that I did to him one time and he came to my room and offered me a pie as a 'peace offering' and I was already suspicious that he might've put something in it and he insisted that it's all good, so I took his word for it for now. As I ate it, I felt something in my stomach bubbling in me and I immediately ran to the bathroom to get whatever I had out of me and all I heard was Ryo laughing hysterically and said 'I got ya back!' and I saw the packets of laxatives on the bathroom and that's when I knew that it had Ryo Mercer's name on it."

Skyler growled at Ryo as she turned to him and noticed his cocky smirk right away and she said, "Really? You let me lose half of my body weight for your stupid prank?!"

"You deserved it after that one prank you pulled on me." Ryo replied.

And the last embarrassing moment Max read and he said, "And finally...this is one that takes the cake; I was coming out of the bathroom after my bath and I was gonna dress up and I didn't really notice at the time that someone was standing next to my door, watching me undress and re-dress and I noticed someone's shadow moving and I wanted to find out who it was...and next thing I knew, it was Ryo. I slapped him straight in the face...only to find that he stared at my bra and panties and I was dead embarrassed. I told him to get out and just punched him down and he eventually ran away and I was gonna kill him for that...after I got dressed."

"Dare I say, you look hot when you're angry." Ryo said, trying to save face.

Skyler growled at him very furiously and she said, "Well...I must be smoking because I'm still furious!"

Max cleared his throat and tried to ease the tension down and he said, "Guys...let's save this until the game's over."

Skyler knew that this is gonna be a long game and she decided to save the pummeling until the end and she said, "You're gonna get a round 2 the second the game's over."

With that said, Max continued on to read what Skyler did as a kid and he read, "Stuck around with T.K. and Ryo, got into kung-fu, draw, practiced singing and refused to be all girly."

"Because being a girlie isn't really my thing. I am a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't hang with one of the guys." Skyler replied.

"You got me there, Sky." Ligress agreed.

And the last part, Max read out Skyler's fears out loud and he read, "My fears; losing Ryo, losing the people I care about, facing my past and safety needles."

"Safety needles?" asked Ryo.

"Yes! How can they be considered safe when they can poke your head off?" asked Skyler.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Kiba agreed.

* * *

Next up on the list...Faith! Stay tuned!

**Voice of Skyler: Ashley Tisdale**


	11. Faith's Secrets

It is now...Faith's turn to have her embarrassing secrets unveiled!

* * *

Chapter 11: Faith's Secrets

Soon after Skyler's turn, Max was a little excited to move onto the next person and he turned around and had his eyes on Faith and he said, "You're up next, Faith."

Faith was completely nervous about having Max read her secrets out loud on that scroll, but she knew that she was gonna have to play by his rules and she handed the scroll to Max and sat back down and just felt a little nervous about this, but it went away by the time Hope sits next to her and placed his bear paw next to her cheetah paw and she lets out a little smile and just braced herself for what's gonna transpire.

Max opened up the scroll and unveiled every single secret that Faith written down, starting with the embarrassing secrets and he read, "My most embarrassing secrets; there's one that stood out for me when I was busy training because I got so mad one day after Ryo and Kiba pulled a stupid prank on me that set me off involving one of my underwear. I got so heated that I let my ice powers do the talking and worst of all...Hope came over to see if I was okay and I took it out on him by freezing his pants. Never did I thought I would actually do that to him and I was so embarrassed that he stood there with his underwear on."

Hope sighed at that moment and he could see Faith feeling completely ashamed for doing that to her mate and he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I still forgive you, Fay."

"I was so mad that day that I wanted to freeze both Ryo and Kiba straight to where the sun doesn't shine." Faith replied.

Ryo and Kiba were offended by the fact that she actually wanted to freeze them in the wolf dong parts and they shouted, "Hey!"

"Don't blame us!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Had I have found out about this, I would've stopped you in a second." Hope said, looking at both wolves.

Max clears his throat and moves onto the next secret and reads, "Second embarrassing secret; I was gonna surprise Hope for something on his birthday and as I was about to give him his present, I heard a rip sound coming behind me. I had hoped that it wasn't what I feared it was, but...it was. I ripped the back of my pants when I bent over and when Hope entered the room, he was disturbed when he saw half of my underwear. I turned around and I was just so humiliated and when he left the room, I automatically knew that I screwed up his special day."

"Whoa...you must've made his birthday real special, Fay." Chronos said, with a sly chuckle.

Faith snarled at Chronos for making that comment and she said, "That's still a fresh wound in my mind. Don't make it worse for me."

Hope looked at Chronos, Ryo, Kiba and Tamaki straight in the eye and he said, "Guys...please leave Faith alone. She doesn't need to have it mentioned again."

Skyler was very impressed for Hope after standing up to them to defend Faith and she slapped Ryo upside the head and Ryo gets out a painful yelp and asked, "What was that for?!"

"Why can't you be more like Hope?" asked Skyler.

"Because I'm not a Phoenix Warrior." Ryo answered, with a cocky smirk.

Skyler mocked what Ryo just said and Ryo rolled his eyes to that in response and Max could see that these two really belong together and he asked, "I can only imagine what would happen if you guys were parents."

"I could make that happen in a heratbeat." Ryo said, with a sly smile.

Skyler smacked him upside the head again for making that remark again, especially in front of Max and she angrily said, "Do not fill this cub's head with your perverted ideas!"

"He's almost a pre-teen, Sky. He has to know about this eventually." Ryo said, through gritting teeth.

"Excuse me? My dad is gonna tell me about it when I get older." Max said, calming the situation down.

Ryo growled at Skyler for that part as Skyler gives Ryo a very devious smirk stating that she's right and he's wrong and Max moved on to the next one and he reads, "My third embarrassing moment; all thanks to Ryo and he thought it would be fun to have some sort of water fight and I was not in the mood for that at the time, but he completely persisted and when he squirted some water at me, it wound up in the front of my pants and I wanted to attack him for that, but I was stopped by Shifu and the rest who actually saw it and thought that I had peed myself, but I didn't. How do pee myself when it doesn't even soak in the front? It's just humiliating."

Faith looked at every guy minus Hope in the eye and said, "Don't answer that question."

"We weren't. We were just gonna simply state that it's impossible." Kiba retorted.

"Now that part was funny...partly because I did it on purpose." Ryo said, with a snicker-smirk.

"Oh, I know you did it on purpose, Ryo." Faith snarled.

Hope tried to hold her back and calm her down a little and he said to Ryo, "Don't make Faith mad, Ryo. Just cool it."

Afterwards, Max moved onto another category, much to Faith's relief and he reads about some of the stuff she did as a kid and it reads, "Been streetfighting in Japan, taught kung-fu, drawing, keeping an eye out on Kiba because he acts like a little brother than a big brother. I used to climb trees, play hide and seek and play mahjong with Kiba."

"And I'm still the best mahjong player around." Kiba said, laughing.

"That's because you always beat me." Faith stated.

"Fay, I've always won in every mahjong game since we were kids. And I can still beat you at the game." Kiba stated.

Faith scoffs at this and she said, "One day...you'll be beaten by me in mahjong."

"Bring it." Kiba said, with a smirk.

And lastly, Max reads some of Faith's fears and he reads, "My fears involve a lot of things; having my heart broken, failing, my ice powers getting out of control, losing Hope and loneliness."

Hope was completely leaning towards Faith and he comforted her by saying, "You're not gonna lose me at all...or any of us. We all still love you. I love you as well."

Those words ended up comforting Faith and she just nuzzled him as she was purring softly and he hugged her tightly and Kiba looked on as he sees this and he thought to himself, 'Fay's a lucky girl.'

* * *

Next up on the list...Takami! Takami's embarrassing secrets will be revealed!

**Voice of Faith: Lacey Chabert  
**


	12. Takami's Secrets

And we got Takami! Wonder what embarrassing moments we'll hear about Takami.

* * *

Chapter 12: Takami's Secrets

After Faith's turn, Max headed straight to Takami and he can tell that this is gonna be juicer than ever and he said, "Hey, Takami...guess who's turn it is?"

"Who?" asked Takami.

"Yours." Max replied.

Suddenly, Takami froze for a second and almost immediately, Ryo, Tamaki, Kiba and Layla were looking forward to hear all of Takami's embarrassing secrets to spill out and Takami was completely reluctant to give Max the scroll because it's gonna reveal each and every personal secrets he's always kept closely guarded until today.

As Max opened up the scroll, he reads some of Takami's embarrassing secrets starting with the very first one and said, "Here's some of my embarrassing secrets that should be kept a secret; one time at the orphanage, I was playing a game with Ryo and we were playing a staring contest and Ryo was starting to get better and I was struggling to keep my eyes open and by some weird margin, I was sweating so hard that I had no choice but blink and Ryo emerged as the winner and I got so angry with myself that I didn't realize that my entire clothes were sweating and Ryo saw the sweat stains on my pants. He started laughing at me and said that it looked like I peed myself. I wanted to punch him after that, but my fire did the talking and I didn't realize that I set my pants on fire and eventually...when it settled, all the kids saw me standing on my underwear and they started laughing and pointing their fingers at me. Thankfully, Ryo wasn't one of them as he got me out of there."

Ryo was completely surprised by how that happened and a few memories came out swinging and he said, "Oh, yeah...how did I ever forget about this?"

"I thought you had." Takami said, gritting his teeth.

"You were a sore loser back then, T.K. Things haven't changed much, you know." Ryo said.

"You're not supposed to say that and we made a pact that day that you'd never speak of it." Takami added, blushing.

"Well...I never spoke of it until Max did just now." Ryo stated.

Next up, Max reads another embarrassing moment Takami endured and he read, "The second embarrassing moment for me was when I was training by myself and as I punched every training dummy possible, I sorta took it too far and I was so hyped up on training that I accidentally punched Layla in the face with my fiery fist and she was knocked out cold. I was so scared that I accidentally knocked out my girlfriend that she would tihnk that I was dangerous to be around and when she got up, I said I was sorry a million times and she told me that it barely hurt. I was relieved that she forgave me, but I was still devastated and embarrassed reagrdless."

"You punched a girl out?" asked Tamaki, shocked.

"That's uncool, T.K." Kiba stated.

"I may be the crappiest luck with the ladies, but I know better not to put my hands or fist on a woman." Chronos stated.

"I know." Takami said, sadly.

Layla looked at him in the eye and she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know it was an accident, Taka. Don't beat yourself up for it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lay. I really didn't." Takami said, still ashamed.

"You didn't. I still love you." Layla said, with a smile.

It made Takami feel better a little bit and Max continued on reading Takami's final embarrassing moment and he read, "And the last embarrassing moment I had...I overslept one morning and I was supposed to do some training with Tigress and Layla and I didn't even think about anything except for that training session because I knew it was important for Tigress that I show up on time and when I got to the training hall, I realized that both of them were staring at me. I wasn't sure if they knew if I was late at the time and I bowed to her and told her 'sorry I'm late' and she asked me if I had time to put on my clothes and that's when at that moment that I came in the training hall naked. It was so humiliating standing there...and in front of Layla too. She couldn't stop staring at me and I just walked out of there so embarrassed to put some clothes on."

"I think I remember that moment now. Is it weird to say you kinda looked cute?" asked Layla.

Takami blushed a little bit and Ryo looked at Layla and asked, "What did you see?"

"Everything." Layla replied.

"I bet you had that locked in your head and just felt like it could be your lucky day." Ryo said, with a snicker.

"Shut...up." Takami growled.

"I would never think about those thoughts!" Layla said, shocked.

"That's what you say now." Chronos added.

Takami was about to say something, but he thought it was better to just leave it alone for right now because he's reliving that embarrassing moment all over again and it was embarrassing for Layla too because she's in the crossfire as well and she turned to Max and asked, "Sweetie, can we move on, please?"

"Okay, Layla. let's head over to things Takami did as a kid. Spent most of the time being isolated, but I'm around Ryo and Skyler because they're like my own family, trying not to let my anger and fire powers take over me, draw and write." Max read.

"Taka can seriously draw." Ryo added.

"Oh, yeah...he's excellent at writing as well." Skyler stated, in agreement.

And lastly, Max read all of Takami's fears in paper and he read, "My fears; hurting people I care about, being alone again, everyone seeing me as a monster or beast, losing Layla and seeing Layla get hurt, and losing control of my fire powers."

Takami lowered his head as all those memories came back to haunt him of all the things he went through back at the orphanage and Ryo looks at his tiger brother and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "We made it through, T.K. And we're still standing."

"Of course. We still got your back, no matter what." Skyler agreed.

It made Takami feel a little better and he smiled at both of them as well as the others who responded with smiles as well and he said, "Thanks, guys."

"You got me as well." Max said, smiling.

Takami agreed with that and he nodded his head to keep the faith alive and he asked, "Okay...is that everyone?"

"There's still one more left." Max replied.

* * *

We got one more left! And that is...RYO! We are gonna read Ryo's embarrassing secrets next!

**Voice of Takami: Nolan North**


	13. Ryo's Secrets

The last one on the box is Ryo! We get to hear Ryo's embarrassing moments! Also...I made a few last minute additions...a bonus embarrassing moment from Ryo! It'll laugh your heads off!

* * *

Chapter 13: Ryo's Secrets

Max looks around and knows that half of them have had their turn and the last person he looked at would close out the whole game and he looks at Ryo with a smile on his face and he said, "We saved the best for last, guys."

"Who?" asked Tamaki.

Max looked at Ryo with a little smirk on his face and almost immediately, Ryo could tell that he's the last person left that's waiting for his turn to begin and his ears drooped down the minute he realized it and he lets out a loud gulp and said, "Me?"

"Yes, you." Max replied.

Skyler was deeply excited to hear any embarrassing stories that Ryo had written down so Max could read it and that was something Ryo was not looking forward to and he said, "I'm the last one?"

"Yep." Max answered.

"I guess we have saved the best for last." Skyler said, smirking.

Ryo lets out a huge whine and groan mix as soon as he scooted over to Max and surrendered his scroll and when Max grabbed it, he noticed Ryo still had his paws on it and refused to let it go, but Max grabbed it out of his paw very quickly and opens the scroll, while Skyler, Takami, Chronos, Tamaki and the gang were excited to see what they're going to hear.

"I'm looking forward to hearing this." Skyler said, chuckling.

"Shut up, Skyler." Ryo said, whining.

MAx clears his throat and reads some of Ryo's embarrassing moments and reads, "My very first embarrassing moment happened to me when I was at the orphanage when I was 9 and I had a huge nightmare when I was asleep and I dreamt that millions of monsters were coming after me and I was afraid they might eat me and when I woke up screaming, I felt something leaking and as I got out of bed, I realized that I wet myself...while T.K. and Skyler were awake and I peed myself in front of them. Talk about embarrassing and Skyler made fun of me the whole week calling me 'Wolfy Wee-Wee'."

Skyler was the one bursting out laughing after that and most of them tried to hold their laughter and Kaizer held in his laughter very well, but everyone else is trying their hardest not to burst out laughing and Ryo was deeply embarrassed that this was being told in front of everyone and Skyler said, "I remember that moment very well. Even back then, you couldn't hold your water."

"I was nine, Sky. That was like...almost 10 years ago." Ryo said, in defense.

"But it's not forgotten." Skyler said, with a smirk.

Max then continues on reading the next embarrassing moment Ryo had written and he reads, "My second most embarrassing moment happened when I was chowing down ice cream and cake at T.K.'s birthday at the orphanage and I stopped myself when I ate my 25th bowl and I was in a deep sugar rush and couldn't contain myself from being so hyper and then...I got seriously sick and ended up throwing up on myself. Man...I got yelled at by Skyler for an entire week straight because she told me my stomach has no limits."

"And they still don't to this day." Skyler pointed out.

"I can't help myself if I eat, Sky. You and T.K. ought to know that." Ryo shot back.

Takami scoffs at this and he said, "We know that you're gonna pack in a lot of weight like Po soon."

"I don't eat like Po." Ryo said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe not...but I wouldn't be surprised if you got fat like Po." Skyler retorted.

Ryo snarled at Skyler for that assumption and he said, "Did you have to go there, Sky?"

And the final embarrassing moment that everyone is about to hear from Max and it read, "And finally...the one embarrassing moment I wish I can forget; I was walking to the barracks one night after a day of training and enduring Shifu's punishments, I came in smelling like wet dog and everyone said that I stink so hard and as I smelled my pits, I noticed that I did stink. I had no idea it was that bad until everyone told me to take a bath. As I went to the bathhouse, I took my clothes off and took my bath...until I saw that Po was coming in first and we were both naked and embarrassed. My stink was so bad that it made Po run out of the bathroom, butt naked. I was more embarrassed with myself than I was with him that he might've...seen everything."

Soon enough, everyone was disturbed after hearing a lot of that embarrassing moments Ryo endured and the third one took the cake and Skyler was speechless, Takami had his jaw dropped and the rest of them were shocked as well and Chronos said, "Man, you completely corrupted the Dragon Warrior."

"Hey, I didn't even know he was there, okay?" asked Ryo.

But there was a bigger surprise; Max saw that there was a bonus embarrassing secret that Ryo had written and he widened his eyes and asked, "What's this?"

"What's what?" asked Ryo, ears quickly pointing up.

"It's a bonus embarrassing secret of yours." Max said, in surprised.

Ryo was dead-set mortified the minute he found out that there was another one he had written and he was doomed from the start as soon as Max sets his eyes on it and he whimpered a few times and just closed his eyes in total embarrassment as soon as Max found it. Skyler, on the other hand...couldn't help but feel a total amount of excitement as to what it was and she said, "Read it, Max! Read it!"

Max opened up the scroll and reads this embarrassing moment that Ryo mentioned and reads, "My most secret embarrassing moment ever...I was dancing around in my room one day because there was this song played at this party at the Jade Palace that I can't get enough of so it was in my head nonstop and I danced to it for a couple of minutes, just moving, twisting, shaking my butt...until Skyler, Takami and Kiba walked over and saw my dancing...in my underwear no less. Kiba was the first one to laugh and as I turned around, I saw them standing there and I was red-hot humiliated and furious that they were staring and what's worse...on the back of my underwear, it said 'Puppy Boy' and Kiba was laughing so hard that his sides were hurt. At that point, I slammed the door on their faces and Kiba couldn't stop saying 'Puppy Boy'. It was the most embarrassing...no, scratch that...horrifying moment I've ever had in my life."

Kiba was laughing hysterically while rolling on the floor thinking about that moment and Skyler lets out a few giggles and she said, "Now I remember. You looked so cute with that Puppy Boy underwear on."

Skyler was pinching Ryo's cheeks while talking baby talk and that annoyed Ryo the most and he said, "Cut it out! I can't believe you're still bringing it up!"

"Man...I still can't believe you wore those!" Kiba spat out.

Ryo froze for a second and realized that Kiba might've known that he still wears them and he lets out a growl and said, "If you ever speak of it again..."

"Hey, I didn't say anything. Max read it." Kiba said, putting his paws up in defense.

Ryo couldn't quite get over that fact and he lets out an exasperated sigh and turned to Max for a while and he said, "Max...please don't tell this to anyone. Think of what will happen if they find out. My coolness exterior will be tarnished...along with my tough reputation."

"You barely have a reputation, Ryo." Skyler said, folding her arms.

Max clears his throat for a second and he said, "Let's move on. And I won't tell anyone."

Next up, Max reads some of the things Ryo did as a kid and he reads, "Things I did as a kid; make weapons, own weapons, train kung-fu, hang out with Skyler and T.K., rock out and play a few pranks."

"How old were you when you were into weapons?" asked Kiba.

"Seven. Made my own crossbow." Ryo answered.

"That's so cool. I wish I can make something cool like you." Kiba said, with a chuckle.

"Maybe you can...if you act less of an idiot." Ryo replied.

And finally, Max read some of Ryo's fears and he said, "My fears; losing control of my darkness powers, hurting my friends and family, forgetting everything and everyone, losing Skyler, letting the darkness control me and being alone."

"It's true. I'm always afraid that the darkness inside of me might take control over me and hurt the people I love and protect. You don't think about it, but it's always been in the back of my mind every single day of my life and I have to live with it my whole life. If anything were to happen to you guys because of me, I could never forgive myself...ever." Ryo said, tearfully on the last part.

Takami placed his paw on Ryo's shoulder and he said, "Listen...that could never happen. We'll always be here for you and you'll never be alone. You got me."

"You got me too." Skyler added.

"And me." Kiba stated.

"And me too." Hope replied.

"And you got your big bro and your half bro." Chronos added.

"And you got me as well." Max said, coming towards him.

Everyone in the Hazards agreed that they'll be there for Ryo no matter what happens and it made Ryo feel happy inside to know that he's got great friends like them and he said, "Thanks, guys. It really means a lot and you're the most important people in my life. I would be lost without you all."

"We still love you, even if you get on our nerves sometimes." Skyler stated.

Ryo chuckled softly after that and Max sighed softly and said, "As I said...there's no winners and losers in this game. What did you think?"

"It was very interesting. I learned a lot of things about everyone here that I never knew about...and never wanted to know about anyway." Kaizer added.

"Same here." Faith agreed.

"Max, sweetie...I hope you don't make us do that game again." Layla stated.

"Don't worry...I won't. It's just a good way to keep ourselves occupied on a rainy day." Max answered.

* * *

And we got the last chapter coming up! Hazards, what do you think so far?!

**Voice of Ryo: Jason Marsden**


	14. Aftermath

And the final chapter is here!

* * *

Chapter 14: Aftermath

After the game was deemed over, Max looked at all the Hazards and asked, "So...did you guys learn anything from this game?"

"I learned that you know all of the reasons why we keep those kinds of secrets we had to each other and that no one can speak of it and we might end up like complete idiots." Kaizer answered.

"Okay...which one of them stood out the most for you?" asked Max.

"Ryo's embarrassing secrets stood out the most for me. I had thought it was Kiba or Hope's, but wrapping it up with Ryo...that really sealed the deal for me. I think I'll always remember those three moments he put in writing." Skyler said, with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah. Real funny." Ryo said, sarcastically.

"No, it's true." Skyler said, laughing.

"But the ones that stood out for me was Takami's embarrassing secrets, Kiba's embarrassing secrets, Chronos' embarrassing secrets, but...none of them held a candle on your secrets, Sky. Now that was the icing on the cake for me." Ryo said, laughing.

Skyler stopped laughing and got seriously furious with Ryo and she snarled at him for that and she said, "You better hope that you don't run out of breath."

"What do ya mean?" asked Ryo.

"If I were you, I'd run." Skyler growled.

Max walks towards the room and when he opened the door, he saw some beams of sunlight shining through the doors and he turned back to the others and said, "It stopped raining."

"It did?" asked Takami.

"Oh, perfect...now I can chase you outside." Skyler said, angrily.

Ryo slowly backed away and ran off screaming and Skyler waited until he leaves the barracks, but not before looking at Max and she said, "Thanks for the game, Max. But don't ever do it again."

"I promise." Max said, smiling.

"Now if you'll excuse me...I got a little game to play with Ryo." Skyler said, taking off to find Ryo and chase him.

"That reminds me...Hope? Let's play tag." Kaizer said, with a very dangerous glare on his face.

Hope looked totally nervous by this and he knew what Kaizer meant by tag...he was gonna chase him.

"You're it." Kaizer growled.

"And on that note...I'm gone." Hope said, with a nervous chuckle before leaving and Kaizer was taking off behind him.

"I'd better help Hope...and while I'm at it, I can chase Ryo and Kiba." Faith added, with a very mischievious smirk.

Kiba swallowed hard and knew that this would be a part where Faith's coming after him for bringing up those responses about Faith's embarrassing secrets and Layla said, "Count me and Taka in."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." Takami said.

Kiba ran off whimpering while Faith and Layla went after him and Ligress ran out of there to defend Kiba, while Takami, Tamaki and Chronos hung out with Max for a while and Takami said, "Great game, Max. Next time, can you do something that doesn't involve our personal embarrassing secrets?"

"I'll try not to." Max replied.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me..." Takami said, running out of the room.

Meanwhile, it's just Tamaki and Chronos hanging with Max and both of them were sitting around for a few seconds and Max asked, "So...what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Wanna see who gets chased the most?" asked Tamaki.

"I'd love to." Max replied.

"Me too." Chronos said, excitedly.

* * *

And that's it! Thanks to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII for letting me use his OC's for this fic! Possible chance that there might be more games between Max and the Hazards coming soon! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
